marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Osborn
| voice = Gary Imhoff | other = Alternate Universe }} Harry Osborn is the son of Norman Osborn and friend to Peter Parker. He eventually became the second Green Goblin. Biography Harry felt a strong hatred for Peter, believing he stole MJ from him. He later became depressed when both Mary Jane and his father went missing. He eventually snapped, and began seeing images of The Green Goblin, who told him he knew where his father was, providing he killed Spider-Man. He used the same gas as his father to become the Green Goblin, and once Spider-Man and The Punisher defeated him, he was admitted to Ravencroft. He escaped when he learned of Peter and MJ's plan to get married. He tried to kill everyone at the wedding before Liz Allen stopped him, by telling him his friends do love him. Powers He used the gas that created Green Goblin to attain similar powers. He also used all his father's technology like the Goblin Glider, pumpkin bombs, and razor bats. Personality Harry Osborn is a good friend of Peter Parker, but, he gets a little rough on Peter Parker after he has a relationship issue. Relationships Norman Osborn Norman is a caring father, but he doesn't get to spend enough time with his son. He is often distracted by work leaving Harry to himself. After the destruction of Oscorp, Norman decided to have Harry work with him. However, he disappeared shortly after. After discovering the lair of the Green Goblin, Harry did whatever he could to get his father back and revenge on the one who made him disappear. Flash Thompson Harry and Flash are good friends. However, Flash is hardly the responsible type. When Harry moved into his own apartment in the city, he had to pass on Flash for a more responsible roommate. Peter Parker Harry and Peter became good friends in college. However, after Mary Jane broke up with him and dated Peter, he became resentful of his friend not wanting to see him at all. He was all too happy to seek revenge on Peter for making his father disappear as Spider-Man. Mary Jane Watson Harry loved Mary Jane, but she didn't love him. She was mostly rebounding after Peter spurned her and loved Harry more like a brother than boyfriend. The two became engaged but she broke it off when she realized she really loved Peter. Harry tried to break up the wedding between her and Peter but was stopped. Liz Allen Liz loved Harry for a long time, but he never saw it. When he tried to stop Peter and Mary Jane's wedding, she revealed his true feelings for him. The two went off but neither were seen again. Alternate Version In a alternate universe, Harry, like the rest of the world, knew that Peter was Spider-Man. He apparently never became jealous of him as Peter was dating Gwen Stacy not Mary Jane. It is unknown if he and Mary Jane had any relationship and there is no indication that he nor his father became the Green Goblin. He was at a party when Spider-Man and Spider-Carnage fought. Background Harry was voiced by Gary Imhoff. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Harold Osborn (Earth-92131) at Marvel Database *Harold Osborn (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category: Villains Category: Spider-Man Villains Category:Empire State University Category:OsCorp Industries